All of this could of been avoided
by TrailOfTheBlueFlame
Summary: Florina grieves over the death of a loved one. Florina x Sain.


Somewhat of an odd pairing but I like it. I hope you enjoy.

Florina sat in front of the tombstone, weeping silently. Her clothes were dirty and stained, and her eyes were red and puffy from mourning. _How could this of happened? That's a stupid question, I know how this happened, it's all my fault._ She thought back to the events that had transpired before the tragedy.

_She walked through the halls of Castle Caelin. She had just returned from negotiations with Ostia, regarding putting Caelin under Ostian control. She, Lyn, Kent, and Sain had all attended the negotiations; Wil was away with his fiancée Rebecca. The negations had gone well, even Sain had done surprisingly well, excluding when he had flirted with Hector's wife. Sain… recently she had discovered she had a small crush on him. He was handsome, funny, and even though she was usually nervous when he flirted with her, a small part of her had always found it charming._

_Speaking of the devil, as she rounded a corner, she found herself face to face with a pair of sparkling brown eyes._

_"Ah, Dame Florina, I have been searching for your ravishing self._

The chirp of a robin interrupted her reverie. The sun was rising, promising a bright and sunny day. _It's almost as if the world doesn't care, as if nothing has changed. And nothing would of changed if I hadn't had those foolish notions that he was looking for me to profess that he truly loved me and only me, not just for a chance to be his usual flirtatious self, this could of all been avoided._

_"S-S-Sain!"_

_"Aye, it is I, most beauteous Florina. Would you grace this humble knight with permission to train with the fairest maiden in all of Elibe._

_Her face flushed deep red, "O-OK, b-but j-just training, n-nothing else." Secretly, she was hoping something would happen, that he would confess that he loved her with all his heart, and they would kiss romantically in the rain. _

_"But why would we still be outside training if is starts raining?" She mused to herself._

_"You wound me! But for you my beauty, all is forgiven." Sain responded, feigning hurt, interrupting her pondering._

_They walked down to the training grounds in an awkward silence, Florina to shy to start up a conversation, and Sain afraid of the wrath of Lyn if he flirted too much; he was pushing it as it was. Their footsteps resounded loudly in the large empty hall. The pair eventually arrived at the training grounds. The training ground was a large courtyard, filled with green grass, and armory, and circled by stonewalls._

"_Would you care for a spar, Dame Florina?"_

"_Maybe he does only want to spar, not just flirt (or confess his feelings)." She thought._

_He mistook her lack of an answer for nervousness, "Do not fear my dear, I would not dare to damage such a fragile flower such as you."_

"_Or maybe he does just want to flirt." Florina mused to herself._

_Sain grabbed two nearby wooden swords, and tossed one to her._

"_Shall we begin?"_

_With that he charged forward and swung his sword downwards. Florina, aware he was stronger than her, instead of parrying, sidestepped and stuck at his back. Predicting that maneuver, Sain quickly spun around at locked blades with her. He pushed forward, and with his superior strength and weight, knocker he off balance. She rolled out of the way of his next strike, and struck at his foot._

"_OW!!"_

"_A-Are you okay, Sain?" she asked, letting her guard down._

"_Dandy" He responded, swinging his sword in a powerful stroke. Unfortunately, he had loosened his grip when he had been struck, and the sword flew out of his hands. Florina narrowly ducked the sword, and it flew into one of the wall. Part of the brick broke under the force of the blow, leaving a sharp jagged spike remaining in the wall._

"_That looks dangerous, we should probably start fighting now." Sain stated._

"_O-O-Okay." Florina responded, shook up from her narrow dodge of the wooden sword._

_Bored, Sain decided to resort to his official hobby, flirting. " You look most especially beautiful today Florina, have you done something with you hair?"_

_She blushed a dark pink, "N-No, I-It's the same as always."_

_"Ah really?" Sain responded, seemingly out of material (A/N, Actually, I am, I'm not much of a flirter.)_

_He got up to move closer to her. He then stumbled, and fell on top of her._

_"Eeek!!" She shrieked._

_"Are you hurt, Florina?" He asked, worried._

_"N-No, I-I'm fine."_

_She became aware of how close they were to each other, and was pleasantly surprised when Sain moved his head forward and kissed her on the lips. She savored the experience, and then a thought occurred to her. _

_She broke the kiss, got up and asked, "Sain, do you love me?"_

_"A-h-h-h well, I don't think so." He stuttered, getting up._

_"T-then why'd you kiss me?" She asked, her dreams crashing down on her._

_"Because you looked so outstandingly fair, whist we were so close together."_

_"Sain, I knew it, you're nothing but a pervert!" She yelled,_ _uncharacteristically angry. She walked up to him and pushed him as hard as she could. Caught of guard, he fell back and fell onto the jagged spike on the rock._

_"Sain!!!" She yelled, running up to him._

_"Florina," He started, coughing up blood, "I'm sorry, when you asked if I loved anyone, I was afraid that if I told you the truth, you'd be scared off. So let me be honest now, I love you, I was too afraid to say it until now, as I lay dying. I'm such a coward."_

_"S-Sain…" She faltered, she couldn't lie and say everything would be alright, she couldn't do that to him as he lay dying. "Sain… I love you too." She kneeled down and kissed him on the lips, for the second time, as he slipped away into and early grave._

_If only I hadn't overreacted, If only I wasn't always so afraid of men, this could have been avoided._ A gentle hand laid itself down on her shoulder.

"Florina, you've been out here all night, come inside, please." Lyn asked, concerned for her friend.

Without a word, Florina got up and followed Lyn into the castle. _Al of this could have been avoided._

Thanks for reading, I hope all characters were In-character, I think Florina was a l'il off. Reviews that are not flames would be most appreciated.


End file.
